mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|This is a nice view of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|Hey, Golden Harvest. Tryin' to do the derp face? Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Golden Harvest is shocked. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|"GASP" with Twinkleshine, Orange Swirl, Sea Swirl, Cherry Berry, Sunshower Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png|There's Rainbow Dash. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|"...he will treat me like a lady tonight at the Gala." The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|Throwing Twilight in the air. Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Among the crowd. Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Golden Harvest toppled S1E3.png|That's gotta hurt! Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|She's so cute. :3 Applebuck Season Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png|Pulling a rug. Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|She, Shoeshine, Sweetie Drops, Cherry Berry, and Berryshine watch Pinkie Pie do her thing. Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png|Why is Pinkie laying on the ground? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|I think Pinkie Pie is the one who organized everything. Sick ponies S1E4.png|Status: Sick, Cause: "baked bads", Other victims: Daisy, Sea Swirl, Twinkleshine, Berryshine. Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|Other victims: Lemon Hearts, two others. Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Running from the bunny stampede with Sweetie Drops and Shoeshine. Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png|Watching the from the safety of her house with Cherry Berry and Shoeshine. Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png|Pinkie passing by Golden Harvest. Ponies chatting in the marketplace S1E05.png|Lyra and Golden Harvest in the picture. Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|In Boast Busters, strangely still with orange hair. Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png|She is in the back. Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png|Green Golden Harvest. Green Golden Harvest crop S1E6.png|"Well, I never!" Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|What is happening here? Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png|Ka-me-ha-me-ha... Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|That's a big load. Twilight must be very powerful. Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Golden Harvest watching Trixie. Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Golden Harvest alongside Sweetie Drops, with Derpy above them. Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png|Golden Harvest with Twinkleshine. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Many ponies have their mouths open. The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png|Golden Harvest panicking along with Sprinkle Medley, Twinkleshine, and Minuette. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Oh look, a cloud of smoke. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Everypony's paying attention. Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Derpy Hooves. Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|Setting up the banner Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png|Thinking, Gee... that unicorn is such a grouch! Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Golden Harvest watching the parasprites. Ponyville still chaotic S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.png|Ponies running towards the Mayor. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Golden Harvest, excited to help out with Winter Wrap Up. Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|Pretty enthusiastic, aren't you, Golden Harvest? Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png|"Ooooh!", alongside Applejack. All three teams singing S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Golden Harvest in the background, she looks tired. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png Ponies in surprise S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Golden Harvest is ready to race Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Twilight "experience it myself" S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png|"Gasp!" Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Collective GASP S01E18.png|Impressed by Scootaloo's scooter jump. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|It's time for the awards. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|That's quite an amount of ponies. Green Isn't Your Color Ponies looking at Fluttershy S1E20.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S1E20.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|Golden Harvest at the Newspaper Stand. Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png|Golden Harvest and Shoeshine see Fluttershy. Fluttershy running away S1E20.png|Golden Harvest, Shoeshine running after Fluttershy. Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|''Get off the stage!'' Over a Barrel Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest waits for the timing to be just right. Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|Then she jumps out the window landing on a charging buffalo. Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle. Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest, She will take you out. Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Looks like they want cupcakes. Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Golden Harvest watches other ponies. Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Golden Harvest sings. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Smiling at Amethyst Star. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow Dash "now's my chance!" S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png |index}}